


don't go pulling away again, darling

by jiunnie



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Biting, Consent, Ears, Emotional Hurt, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Unresolved Sexual Tension, is very important, jinwoo gives up being a passive bitch, mino gives confusing signals, top!jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinwoo almost convinces himself that he's imagined mino's advances. that is, until they get a shot in the dark one night, all short of breath and tangled up in mino's bed back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go pulling away again, darling

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: set during winnertv/pre-debut but after WIN!! where i've always thought jinwoo may or may not have had a crush on mino. anyhow, they touched a lot. so.

And much later, everything jinwoo remembers from the whole 10 months are as follows: waking up with lead in his bones, never with any memories of having fallen asleep; freezing, 5am coffees sitting on the training centre’s fire access trap, his sore legs tangled up in a couple warm ones. Drawing out his first crisp breaths of dawn as slowly as possible, trying to ignore always having to watch the sun rise on the wrong side of the morning, a small part of him somehow still harbouring hopes of stealing catnaps later on. And, no matter the time of day--a cold fear at the back of his mind, that his next blink is just going to segue into him passing out right there and then.

But in between all these, like flashes of lightning cracking through his bedroom blinds during night storms, he recalls: tiny, slipping caresses along his skin, always dancing away just as he looks up to meet the runaway tips of mino’s fingers. The warmth in the crinkled edges of mino’s eyes, as he grins slyly at jinwoo, doing nothing to assuage the cold emptiness left in the wake of his careless touches. So jinwoo fills in the spaces on his own, a shot of impulse flying between synapses, desperate to close the gap between them. He dreams up formless realities of mino not shying away from his stare; of mino playing explorer along the territories of his own torso, using his fingers, his lips, his breath. Of mino, giving in, pulling jinwoo against him with that same secret smile.

He startles awake every time, bones replaced with lead and darkness, running through his veins.

-

It comes to a head once they have more than a few hours to themselves.

 _What's wrong?_ mino asks, genuinely puzzled, when jinwoo skirts around the topic of their individual trips back to their homes. _I can’t go back again, of course, not so soon,_ jinwoo mumbles when seungyoon brings it up, and mino just glances at him and frowns.

 _Come home with me,_ he smiles, and even though they’re separated by a long table covered in orange peels, jinwoo feels the soft heat of mino’s palm against his neck, slowly running down his spine. A steady, comforting presence.

 _\--Sure,_ he stutters back, ashamed to feel tears prickling at his peripheral vision.

 _Thanks,_ he adds quickly, voice steadier this time. Across the table, he swears he sees mino's smile widen.

-

“I meant it, you know,” jinwoo tries, as they’re preparing to spend their first night in mino’s home after the long day of cooking and filming. His voice cuts through the humming silence, a sombre deviation from an earlier playfulness. Mino pauses in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yeah?”

Mino’s room isn’t small by any means, yet every word seems obnoxiously loud within its four walls. Jinwoo squirms a little and shrinks further into his hoodie.

“When I… When I asked your mom. If I could be her son-in-law.”

With two quick flicks of his wrist, mino has all his buttons undone. He doesn’t say anything; instead, he tosses the shirt to one side. In the short space of those few seconds, jinwoo has taken to busying himself with unpacking his hand luggage, becoming painfully aware of mino’s gaze trained on the back of his head.

When he turns around, he’s surprised to see mino already on the bed, lying on his side and staring straight at him, his nightshirt loose and sliding off his collar. His eyes are dark and extremely unreadable.

“-Mino-?” jinwoo finds himself saying, the sound escaping him as a sort of half-formed sigh.

Mino sits up on the bed, feet drawn together so that they meet along their soles, his knees apart and flat on their sides against the duvet. He lets out a breath, almost inaudibly.

“Come here?” mino says in a tiny voice. “Please?”

Jinwoo scrambles over in his haste to comply.

There’s not nearly enough space on the bed, not when they’re both vying for room along its width, and jinwoo is plotting the best way to settle down without actually sitting on mino’s lap when there’s a swift, rough tug from beneath him as the comforter is abruptly pulled, and jinwoo tips forward to knock his forehead on mino’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Comes mino’s muffled voice. From his vantage point pressed against mino’s chest, jinwoo watches a vein throb in mino’s neck; slowly, then pronounced and quickening up. His own pulse gathers speed, painfully loud in his inner ear.

“Jinwoo,” Mino breathes, sounding frozen. “Jinwoo, I, uh,”--jinwoo’s face snaps up, on instinct--”I don’t do that.”

Jinwoo, suddenly, realises how much they’re touching right now. Very much, and extremely unfleeting. He tries not to focus on the words mino is saying.

“I don’t do the whole. Marrying thing.”

Mino has narrowed the distance between their faces.

“But I can do this,” he’s exhaling. “-Want--want to do this. If that’s okay.”

A quick dip of his head and then they’re touching--mino’s lips pushing against his own, their breaths caught in the space between skin and teeth. It’s warm and surprising. Jinwoo almost gasps, a bubble of disbelief bursting at the back of his throat, spilling over in an inhale as he closes his eyes to the feeling of mino pressed against him like this. In the small intake of breath he allows himself, it’s a part of mino he takes in, something he'd never been able to touch.

Like this, the silence dying down to just one wetness pressed against another, jinwoo finds he’s starting to make himself at home.

As for mino--mino is tensed up, but doesn’t back away. Feeling a quiver, jinwoo opens his eyes; mino has his eyes shut but is trembling, ever so slightly. With a start, Jinwoo thinks: _he’s afraid._ Gently, Jinwoo cups his hand at the base of mino’s head, barely resting his fingers on the hollow at the back of his neck. He pulls away.

A hair’s breadth lies between them, heavy. From under dark eyelashes, mino is staring at jinwoo, eyes wide, his breath hitched and shallow.

“Can i-can i kiss you again,” jinwoo half-whispers, voice cracking rather uglily.

And then, mino nods--and jinwoo is leaning in and guiding mino to him all at once, fingers now firm at the back of his head, palm cupped around the curve of his neck. Their lips meet again, but this time jinwoo doesn’t hold back; he grazes the trembling spot on mino’s lower lip with his teeth, sucking needily, his other hand already exploring the dip in mino’s back, and it’s only when he feels mino’s hand reach out to fist his hair that jinwoo realises he’s not the only one who’s aching for this.

He makes to push mino against the headboard, fingers playing with mino’s left ear and knees digging into mino’s inner thighs, when mino groans and breaks away.

“I don’t think I can stop,” mino gasps, panting. “I knew I couldn’t, didn’t want to--”

Jinwoo positively shoves mino towards the end of the bed. Bending in, he nicks mino’s earlobe and murmurs in his ear, enunciating each syllable as clearing as he can, _please show me what else your lips can do_ , and mino duly shuts up and growls so viscerally jinwoo stomach jumps.

And as jinwoo bites softly on mino’s earlobe once more, dragging a line swiftly across his neck and eliciting jagged, muffled moans in the process, he knows: he’s never going to let mino's fingers flirt against his skin the same way again. From here on, it's all or nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote some of this a couple months back while studying for finals lol. ive been very mia from the whole fandom tbh


End file.
